Undead
The Undead were the seventh race of Esfah, created by the corpses of the other races and the third spawned by the treacherous entity Death. They are one of only two races that have only a single element present on their dice. Lore The Elder Races, the mortal Amazons, and the hostile Firewalkers were all engaged in war, squabbling over territories and imagined slights. The races of Esfah were out of control, and there were none to temper them, to teach them gentler ways. Nature and her elemental children were still in seclusion, recovering from the wounds inflicted by Death. But Death remained on Esfah, and at last he tired of torturing his pets and let them loose. He turned his attention to the face of the world, and saw that the races had destroyed much of the once beautiful land. Mountains lay scarred by spells, fields were trampled by cavalry, and streams flowed red with the blood of the dead. Death laughed, a great booming sound filled with malicious mirth. He leapt into the air, his form sprouting huge bat-like wings, and he wended his way across the land. His sharp eyes espied the bodies of the forlorn dead, and again he laughed joyously. And in his wake, the bones of the dead, the decaying corpses of the dead, rose with trembling hatred to follow their master. It was the dawn of the dead, and never had a day looked so grim. Units Racial Abilities Stepped Damage: Undead, when killed by any means, may instead be traded in for an Undead unit of lesser health from the DUA. Resist Burial: When sent to the BUA, an Undead unit may resist burial and return to the DUA by rolling a non-ID save result. Double Magic: Undead may, when rolling for magic, use all dead units in the game to double their ID icons, rather than one player's dead unit area. Basic Icons Special Action Icons Racial Magic Undead have access to basic Death (Black) magic normally. In addition, Undead also have access to several special spells only they can cast. Below is a full list of the spells Undead are able to normally cast. Black Magic Ashes to Ashes Casting Cost: 2 Target one health-worth of units in any enemy’s DUA. Target units are immediately buried. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected or target another DUA. Evil Eye Casting Cost: 2 Target any enemy army. Until the end of your next turn, subtract one save result from the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Palsy Casting Cost: 3 Target any enemy army. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract one result from the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. During a combination roll, the owner of the acting army chooses how to apply the penalty. Reanimate Dead Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in your DUA. Target units immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Fade Casting Cost: 3 Target one of your Undead units. Until the end of your next turn, the target unit 1) cannot roll during a melee or missile action or during a dragon attack, 2) cannot be the target of a missile, melee, or dragon effect or be taken as a casualty for this damage, and 3) cannot be promoted. Multiple castings target multiple units. Deadlands Casting Cost: 4 Target any terrain. Until the terrain face is changed, the target terrain gains the black (death) element. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Finger of Death Casting Cost: 4 Target any enemy unit. Immediately inflict one point of damage to the target unit with no save possible. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another unit. Restless Dead Casting Cost: 4 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, add four maneuver results to the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Open Grave Casting Cost: 6 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, for any army-targeting effect that causes damage to the target army, any units taken as casualties immediately go to the reserve area rather than the DUA. Multiple castings target multiple armies. Exhume Casting Cost: 6 Target any enemy DUA. Choose up to three health-worth of dead units that must immediately roll a save or be buried. A number of Undead units from your DUA, up to the total number of health buried, may join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected or target another DUA. Haunt Casting Cost: 8 Target your DUA. All dead units form into a magically constructed army that immediately takes a melee action against any enemy army. Bury any of your units killed during this melee action and return the rest to your DUA. This spell can be cast only once per magic action. Night Moves Casting Cost: 9 Target any of your armies containing an Undead unit at a terrain. The army immediately attempts to maneuver the terrain. Opponents at the terrain may counter-maneuver as usual. This spell can be cast only once per magic action. Elemental Magic All elemental spells are available to be cast in any of the 5 elemental colors. All points for the spell must come from the same color of units and/or magic items. In the case of racial spells, all the points for the spell must come from the same color race’s units and/or magic items with matching colors. Summon Dragonkin Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of your Dragonkin in the summoning pool with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Summon Ivory Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Elemental Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any elemental dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any hybrid dragon with the at least one color the same as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Ivory Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory hybrid dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Or summon any ivory hybrid dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon White Dragon Casting Cost: 14 Target any terrain. Immediately send any white dragon to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains.